Nobody Hooks Up With My Girl!
by omgLexa
Summary: Spencer and Aria made Emily go with them at the gym just to watch Toby and Caleb working out.But when a familiar brunette walks in,everything changes.A group of girls starts commenting about Paige and Emily's relationship and when one of the girls hits on Paige,what are Emily's thoughts and is she going to let a random girl gets closer to Paige?


**Hanna POV**

"God I love gym" I muttered as I watched Caleb lifting some weights while Toby was doing some push-ups.

"Who doesn't?" Spencer smirked as she continued watching toby with all the sweaty running down on his skin.

"Is this why you guys brought me here? To watch your boyfriends getting all sweaty?" Emily said.

"Duh!" Spencer and I said in the same time.

"It's hot.." Spencer said softly enough us to hear.

"No it's not,they are just guys who are working out and getting all 's nasty!"

"You're saying that because you're not into stuff like that" I told Emily with a small playfully roled her eyes and suddenly her eyes end up on someone who just walked into the gym.

"Is.. that Paige?" My eyes widen a little as I saw her wearing a purple sports bra and a black shorts showing her abs off.

"Damn" A group of girls said together as she waved a small wave at Toby and at greeted her and I'm sure they stared a little.I have to admit that she has a perfect body.I turned to look at Emily and I could tell that she was actually eating her by her look in her eyes.

"Ahem" I faked coughed to try to get Emily's attention back to Unfortuntally she kept starring at McCullers.

"FOR GOD SAKE EMILY STOP STARRING AT PAIGE WILL YA?!" I told her as I sounded I like I was yelling her a little bit loud. Emily turned to me with wide eyes while everyone in the gym turned to look at me along with Caleb,Toby and Paige. Okay maybe I was too loud. ooh. oops.

**Paige's POV**

"FOR GOD SAKE EMILY STOP STARRING AT PAIGE WILL YA?!" I heard Hanna yelling from the benches of the gym. I was confused at first but then it hit just came here to watch Toby and Caleb working out. I gave a small peak to Emily before I turned back around to Caleb who was telling me how he fit he was feeling since he stopped drinking alchol.

"So,Paige,Do you work out very often?" Caleb asked as he took a break from the lifting and took a sip of water.

"Yeah I come here often" I smiled as I started doing some streching.

"Would you mind tell me how did you manage to get those perfect abs? I mean I'm trying hard to get abs in my body but trust me,I came here and nothing happens" Caleb said with a frown as he looked at his wasn't stomach was flat simply with no abs. I let out a small laugh.

"Do you eat junk food everyday?" I asked and before he could open his mouth to speak, hos mind clicked and he finally understood why he couldn't get abs like Toby has.

"No more junk foods" He mumbled as I let out a small giggle.

**Emily's POV**

"Did you have to do that?!" I asked very pissed.

"What?"

"Yelling me to stop looking at Paige. Everyone now knows!" I crossed my arms as I couldn't help not to look at Paige.

"Because you still are" Hanna smirked at me as Spencer whisptered something into Hanna's ear that made both of them laugh.

"Whatt?" I asked as I looked at them both shook her head and looked back at their boyfriends.

"I mean.. how could you not looking at her… have you seen those abs gosh!" I bit my lip as I turned my face to look at a group of girls when I heard my ex girlfriend's name coming from someone's mouth.

"She's soo hot,I wonder why fields dumped her"

"I heard she cheated on her!"

"Who?! Paige on Emily?"

"No dummy! Emily on Paige!"

"Guys shhh it!,Emily is giving glares at us"

"It's her loss! She dumbed a very nice and beautiful girl! and now looking at her!Paige is single now!"

I couldn't help it to glare more at them and I was so close to stand up and bitch slap her but Hanna gave me the don't look and I let out a were on my nerves. Then I looked over Spencer when Toby walkd towards us with Caleb and Toby following greeted Toby with a pack on his lips and Hanna did the same with leaves Paige and I having an awkawrd it was a very long awkward. When Spencer and Hanna sat down on the bench again,I looked up at Paige and gave her a small warm smile.

**Paige's POV**

I would lie if I say that I don't miss her smile shinning when sees me every day or her eyes on mines or even her lips on mines but I have to deal that we're over.I tried to move on multiple times but I just couldn' go the same school,we're both couching Rosewood high swimmming team and we both almost have every period together. She still give me that feeling in my stomach whenever her gaze meets mines but I'll try my best to push it since things changed between us.

When we exchanged warm smiles,I felt some pair of eyes on I looked behind Emily,I saw a group of girls whispering and looking at me and back at their deal though? Do I have something on my face? Hope not.I don't want to look ridiculous infront of them and mostly important infront of Em.

"Are they back together?"

"They smiled though"

"shut up.. they are listening"

I'm sure that those whispered came from those girls because I saw Emily glaring and giving them strange looks.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I looked at the group of girls who they all turned red.

"They are eating you by their eyes.." Emily mumbled so anyone could catch what she just said but luckily,one of the girls who was sitting behind Emily caught that perfectly clear.

"So what? It's not like that you're still her girlfriend anymore.. " The blonde girl told Emily as she caught almost everyone attention. I just stood her watching the scene.I really didn't like this.I know when Emily gets angry when she starts tabbing her feet and currently she is tabbing her feet and taking few breaths.

"Girls.. it's none of your business about my relationship with Emily"

"Well,Paige tell us..Are you back with Fields?" The blonde girl asked as she stood up from the bench and started making her way towards me.

"I smell trouble.." Toby said softly as he sat down as he could rests his head on Spencer's lap.

"N-N-.W-Why?"

"Goood" She smirked as she started to come more closer and she slowly touched my abs infront of Emily.

**Emily POV**

What the hell is she trying to do?! I don't approve of her touching Paige's abs like that! I may be not be her girlfriend anymore but I know we didn't ended it officially. Maybe we did but I don't care!She better stay the fuck away from her before … before.. I don't what before but I can't handle this!I don't like me being jealous over a stupid blonde who is trying to hook up with Paige just because she has a very beautiful body! Nobody hooks up with my girl for attention or for looks! I thought. I didn't know what it happened to me or how but I quickly found my self in front of Paige after I pushed the blonde girl aside.

"Emi— "

"Shut up" I cut her off by a simple long pack on her lips,leaving Hanna and Spencer saying 'aww' and the boys high fived each other.

**Nobody's POV**

Emily's hand ran behind Paige's neck and tilted her head when she but Paige's lower lip softly making Paige gasped a little for their lips re connected kissed again, feeling each other's presence but when Toby faked coughed,Paige and Emily were brought back to the reality when they noticed that the blonde girl and her group weren't there anymore. When Emily stood there looking into Paige's slowly dropped her hand down on her hip.

"Hi.." Emily managed to say

"Is this how you great your friends? Because I wouldn't mind to get greeted always like that" Paige giggled softly making Emily blush a little.

"It deepens on who"

"For example?"

"If that friend and I had a past and maybe both still have feelings for each other,I wound't mind at all" Emily admitted looking into her eyes.

"But friends can't be friends if they have feelings for each other right?" Paige told her as she let her gaze to the girl's both didn't noticed the two couples smiling at them and watching the whole scene.

"What if one of them is really sorry for breaking the other one's heart for a stupid thing?" Emily told her as she took a step closer to her.

"I'm sure the other one will forgive instantly" Paige said as she watched Emily coming closer.

"And what if she wants to ask her to get back together and does this to convince her?" Emily asked.

"Does wha—"

Emily reunited their lips once again and Paige didn't hesitate to kiss her kiss was soft but they pulled away reluctantly for air, a moment later,and as they exchanges glances,they seem to exchange thoughts as well.

" Absolutely yes " Paige finally told her when then she found her self in Emily's arms.

"And Paige?" She whispered softly in her ear.

"yes?"

"Next time you come here,Can you wear a tank top?I don't like the way girls look at you" Emily pouted as she looked into Paige's eyes with her adorable puppy face. Paige couldn't say no to her so she let out a small laugh and nodded.


End file.
